


So Long, So Far

by Measured_Words, Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Consent is Sexy, Control Issues, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Precome, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran and Aleyn reach a milestone in their relationship, the night after the big meeting in Highmark:</p><p>"I’m pretty sure I’m awake enough to want to rip all your clothes off the minute the door closes behind us.... if that’s okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, So Far

The carriage ride back down the hill to Undertow had taken the hard edge off their drunkenness, but Aleyn and Vedran were both still tipsy, and both still a little high on endorphins from the day’s success. They’d gotten dropped off just on the edge of the neighborhood, and had been trying, with variable success, not to be overtly romantic until they made it to Vedran’s. The effort was driving the both of them crazy.

Aleyn’s arm kept trying to creep around Vedran’s waist to pull him closer, then drawing back reluctantly when someone else passed by as he tried to maintain some degree of propriety. “I hope you’re not too tired,” he said lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets in a desperate bid to keep them off Vedran for a little while longer.

Vedran smiled - it had been a long couple of days leading up to the meeting they’d held that afternoon, securing support from several of the city’s powerful political factions for cleansing the cursed city of Nachtur, and neither of them had gotten much rest. “I’m tired - but I’m not that tired.” He paused to face Aleyn as they climbed the steps to the entry. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m awake enough to want to rip all your clothes off the minute the door closes behind us.... if that’s okay?”

Aleyn nodded eagerly. “Very okay. Do I get to rip yours off too?”

“Yes, definitely.” The affirmative answer slid off his tongue with barely a hitch, and Vedran smiled again as he withdrew his key and stepped up to unlock the door. He wasn’t drunk anymore, but was seized by a giddy sense of anticipation nonetheless. “With kissing too, I hope, and lots of touching...” The lock clicked open easily and he stepped inside, holding the door for Aleyn to follow.

Aleyn stepped inside the darkened apartment, his heart hammering with excitement. “Absolutelmmmph,” was all he managed to get out before Vedran was pressing him back against the closed door, kissing him passionately. Responding in kind, he wrapped his arms around the bard, desperate to feel them as close together as possible - or at least as close as possible with their clothes still on. At the rate they were going, though, clothes wouldn’t be an impediment for much longer. Vedran was already working to unbutton Aleyn’s shirt, and shoving off his own shoes at the same time. They had worn some of their best clothing in order to make the right impression at the meeting, and Aleyn had a moment to wonder if they were going to wreck anything in their haste before Vedran’s mouth moved down to his throat and he stopped worrying about it entirely. 

It was surprisingly easy for Vedran to get lost in the moment, listening to the hitch in Aleyn’s breath, the sound of a stray cufflink skittering across the floor as the shirt it had clung to was tugged roughly off its owner’s arms. It was easier when it was his mouth on Aleyn’s skin, his fingers running along the planes of Aleyn’s body, his thumb along the scars of Aleyn’s wrist, his tongue along Aleyn’s collarbone as he hooked his hands into Aleyn’s waistband. But easy wasn’t enough for either of them. Though his own breath caught and his thoughts flew wild as Aleyn fumbled with the knot on his cravat, he let Aleyn strip him free of his waistcoat and shirt, hike down his trousers and underwear so he could kick them aside, suck on his lower lip as he slipped his hands down Vedran’s sides to cup his ass. They were both naked before they reached the bedroom, fancy clothes lying in wrinkled piles on the floor to mark their path.

Aleyn had just shed his last sock and was kissing his neck, pressing him up against the door to the bedroom. Vedran fumbled behind him for the door handle, and as his fingers closed around it, he froze briefly. They’d both wanted this - all of this, but what came next? 

Sensing Vedran’s hesitation, Aleyn drew back, his hand resting lightly on the nape of Vedran’s neck. Even in the faint light that shone through the window, he could see the conflicted feelings playing across Vedran’s face. “All right?” he asked, breathless. 

Vedran nodded slowly, pushing open the door behind him and stumbling back a step. His desires were too incoherent (and a shade too frightening) to put into words, and he hoped Aleyn would have some clearer ideas. Now that they’d separated, Vedran took a moment to drink in his lover’s form, to see as well as feel him, outlined in moonlight and the dim glow of the banked fire. “Now what?”

Aleyn swallowed hard, trying to keep himself under control, to avoid rushing Vedran into anything he wasn’t ready for. “I want you close to me,” he said, “your body - your beautiful body - warm against mine... if that’s okay with you,” he added reflexively.

“They say like attracts like.” Vedran smiled, pulling Aleyn back to him after another measured look. This time, without the frenetic scrabbling of hands on flesh, he was more acutely aware of Aleyn’s erection pressing against his stomach - brushing against his own with only the slightest twitch of a hip. Vedran could feel the wetness already leaking from the head of his cock, a sign of his body’s desperate desire for long-denied release. So far, he’d remained master of that desire, but the restlessness still stirred in him. “Do you want to try again,” he started, the words coming out more flustered than he’d intended, but at least coming out at all, “rubbing them together, cock to cock?”

“Like this?” Aleyn gave an experimental, still gentle, thrust against Vedran, and felt the faint shudder that passed through him when their erections made contact. He slid his hands down Vedran’s back until they rested at the upper curve of his ass and he could draw Vedran to him, encouraging him to push back. The slickness dripping from Vedran’s cock made them slide more easily against one another, and Vedran moaned a quiet ‘yes’, his fingers digging into Aleyn’s shoulders as he rocked his own hips in return. When they moved as one the sensations were even more intense, making them both gasp with pleasure. Vedran drew away for a second after that, so Aleyn waited, craving more but willing to give him the break if he needed it. As soon as Vedran nodded his readiness, though, Aleyn was with him in a single stride, so that they wound up backed into the edge of the bed before tumbling gracelessly onto it together. 

They landed facing each other and, after an interlude of kisses and rearranging themselves more comfortably, Vedran swung a leg over Aleyn’s hips and sat up to straddle him. Aleyn squeezed his hand in encouragement, then, with a hopeful look, drew it down towards the place where their cocks lay beside each other.

“I can hold us together-” was as far as Vedran got in voicing the idea before Aleyn broke into a chorus of desperate agreement, freeing Vedran’s hand to slip beneath and then curl part way around both members while he took hold of Vedran’s hips to help steady him. Vedran thrust into his hand, rubbing his cock along Aleyn’s erection, but letting his gaze get trapped by Aleyn’s soft green eyes. He could almost pretend that he was responding only to that desire, increasing his pace in response to the need he read rather than felt, but as they both seemed to be nearing the edge of release too quickly it became confusing. The giddiness from earlier returned, if it had ever entirely subsided, and his uncertainties fought against his desires. He wanted more, but shouldn’t - couldn’t - and so he stopped, collapsing against Aleyn’s chest to catch his breath. Aleyn’s cock twitched in his hand, and he gave it a reflexive squeeze before letting go.

Lying there, Aleyn was sure Vedran would be able to feel how his heart was pounding. He still needed more, even though they had both pulled back from the edge they’d been racing towards. He reached between them to stroke himself slowly, feeling the slippery wetness of Vedran’s precome smeared over both of them, practically enough to leave a puddle on his stomach. Vedran blushed, burying his warm face in Aleyn’s shoulder. “I love how wet you get,” Aleyn reassured him. “It shows how much you want me... and it feels amazing, too,” he added, giving his well-slicked cock another stroke to prove his point.

“Can I... help? Do more?” Vedran murmured, his voice muffled against Aleyn’s neck. 

It would have been easiest to just say yes, whatever he wanted, but Aleyn knew it would be better if he could get Vedran to explain his desires in a little more detail. “Help how?”

“I could suck you off,” he suggested, shy as he often was when he had to give voice to such thoughts.

“Please, yes,” said Aleyn huskily, “I want that so much.”

“Good.” Vedran shuffled back to allow Aleyn to sit up, then settled back to kneel between his legs. Aleyn was large enough that when Vedran wrapped a hand around his base, there was still enough cock jutting out from his fist to fill his mouth. Vedran went right for it with no more pre-amble than a lick of his lips - previous experience had taught him that tasting his own fluids too purposefully roused difficult associations. This way he could focus more directly on the pleasure he wanted to give, sucking the exposed length into his mouth smoothly, drawing back with a twist of the tongue, and then down again, a little further each time. He slowly withdrew his hand, stroke by stroke, until the head of Aleyn’s cock pressed firmly against the back of his throat and he was teasing the hair on Aleyn’s balls while he relaxed himself open enough to swallow the whole thing.

Aleyn kept as still as he could, trembling slightly with the effort - even though Vedran could take his entire length, there were limits, and thrusting into his throat would probably surpass them. Instead he leaned back against the pillows, letting his lover work his way gradually back up his shaft, then down again, his throat muscles fluttering as they unclenched once more to accommodate him. Aleyn looked down, watching with awe that was still as strong as it had been the first time Vedran had sucked his cock, a sense of wonder that not only could he do this amazing thing, but that he wanted to do it for him. 

Vedran glanced up at him, just fleetingly, and Aleyn gave him a nod and a wide smile to let him know it was just what he wanted. His breath was coming faster, growing rougher as Vedran resumed sucking him more quickly - not taking him quite as deep every time, but gulping him down eagerly just the same, moving his hand to Aleyn’s base again to make sure every inch of him was still surrounded, still being well taken care of. Aleyn couldn’t help pushing back at that, rocking his hips to match his partner’s rhythm, knowing that Vedran would be able to take it even if he went a little deeper than he intended. Vedran gave a moan that got caught in the back of his throat and sent vibrations all through Aleyn’s cock. “Ohh, fuck yes!” Aleyn gasped, and Vedran looked up at him again, his blue eyes wide and jaw stretched even wider as he gave a little nod. Aleyn didn’t need any further encouragement to arch his back up and shoot his load straight into Vedran’s waiting mouth. 

Usually Aleyn’s orgasm was a signal that Vedran should wrestle himself back under control, but he wasn’t quite ready, not yet. Vedran’s attention to Aleyn hadn’t slaked his own passions, and if anything he felt more inflamed from his lover’s release. Vedran sucked the last of Aleyn’s come from the head of his cock and, as Aleyn collapsed backwards onto the bed, climbed back up on top of him. What he wanted to do was grab him by the shoulders and grind against his body, but he managed to hold back, hold himself up so that only the dripping head of his cock trailed against Aleyn’s stomach.

“Kiss?” The roughness in Vedran’s voice was from more than just the abuse his throat had suffered. Aleyn hadn’t recovered enough to respond with more than an enthusiastic nod and a grateful smile, and twitched in surprise when Vedran’s lips pressed hard against him. Vedran felt a twinge of guilt at this and at the force of his own response, but Aleyn was not put off by his passion and pulled him into his arms to grant the tight closeness Vedran craved.

When he drew back, Aleyn caught his chin with the three fingers of his right hand, tilting his head so their eyes could meet.

“Can I taste you?” Aleyn panted, left hand already trailing down his own body, tracing the path where their skin connected

“Yes.” Vedran wasn’t exactly sure what he had in mind, but Aleyn wanted it - it was okay, fine, good. Aleyn wanted him, just the way he was, right now. And right now, Vedran wanted to give him whatever he wanted. He felt Aleyn reach between them and gasped when his fingers grazed the head of his cock, brushing through the drips of precome. His heart still racing from that brief contact, Vedran watched Aleyn bring his fingers to his lips and lick them with a smile.

“Mmm, that’s so good,” he murmured, sucking his index finger clean. “Is it okay if I do it again? I want to fill my mouth with your juice.” 

Vedran nodded his permission, then turned his head to kiss the hand that was still resting against his cheek, first on the relatively unscarred palm, but moving soon to the gnarled stumps of Aleyn’s missing fingers. Aleyn’s breath caught for a moment when Vedran licked and sucked teasingly at his scars, a sensation that always made him shiver. He returned the favour by touching Vedran’s cock more deliberately this time, tracing the slick dribbles of fluid from his seeping tip all the way down to his base before bringing his fingers, practically dripping, back to his mouth. Vedran stared at him with desperate need. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils huge and dark, his lips parted, distracted from their task for a moment. Aleyn matched his intensity, keeping his eyes fixed on his lover’s face the entire time he was sucking the thin, sweet, salty liquid off his fingers. He had seen Vedran this strongly aroused before, but never accepting it quite this openly, even eagerly, instead of struggling to resist its force. There would never be a better moment to ask, and he spoke before he could second-guess himself. “Could I suck it straight from your cock?”

There was a moment of hesitation - it felt longer to Aleyn - before Vedran replied. “Yes,” he whispered, and then said it again more loudly, whether to make sure Aleyn heard him or to convince himself. “But be... careful?” he added, a slight tremor in his voice betraying his nervousness.

Unable to hide his excitement, Aleyn gave him an enthusiastic kiss. “I will, of course I will, and I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word.” Vedran slid off him to lie on his back, half-sitting up against the pillows, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Aleyn scrambled into position, not caring that his long legs were sticking off the edge of the bed. He took Vedran’s cock gingerly in hand, and was rewarded by feeling it pulse for him, and seeing another drop - more of a stream, really - ooze from its slit. His cock was dark against his pale skin, needy and achingly beautiful. Aleyn had to pause to catch his breath, to keep himself from simply swallowing it down too hastily and possibly alarming Vedran. Instead, holding Vedran’s gaze as long as he could, he put out his tongue and slowly, very carefully, traced a path up his underside starting at the root. Vedran was whimpering quietly before he even made contact, and by the time he reached his head and finished with a little swirl of his tongue it had turned into a moan. 

“Again, please, more,” Vedran begged, wanting it so badly that he was afraid of turning back now, of learning how weak he was. Better, not just easier, to give in. Safer in Aleyn’s hands (Aleyn’s mouth) than his own. He couldn’t look away from the red tongue that slipped out between Aleyn’s thin lips, running up along his cock, lapping at the rivulet of precome. The dripping was worse the more turned on he was, and he was very, very turned on right now. Vedran’s hips twitched hard when Aleyn tentatively closed his mouth over the head of his cock, forming a loose seal. He couldn’t have held back his cry - it felt so incredible, the sensation spreading out from his cock through his whole body. Something inside him felt close to snapping, but he’d been fighting this need for the better part of a year, and he didn’t know if he could let go now that he wanted to.

He must have closed his eyes, scrunched them shut, when Aleyn had sucked him. Vedran didn’t remember doing it, but he felt Aleyn pull back off him, and snapped them open again, staring down into eyes full of concern, and love, and desire.

“Too much?” Aleyn bit his lip, stroking Vedran’s thighs with his thumbs.

Vedran shook his head, so tense he could feel something pull in his neck as he did. “More.” The word broke his voice. “More, please, Aleyn, please...” When Aleyn gave him just what he asked for - another long lick, sucking him down a little further, a little harder - it should have been enough. But his body convulsed again, throwing Aleyn off completely, and his moans turned into strangled sobs, words as muddled as his mind. Why wasn’t it enough? “More - I can’t - please - I need you - please - can’t...”

Aleyn looked up at that, but kept his hand wrapped around Vedran’s dick. He struggled to understand what exactly Vedran was asking for, what he needed, but he was sure at least that he wasn’t being asked to stop. “You can do it, you’re so close, almost there,” he encouraged him, jerking him off with a smooth, firm touch. “Is this good?”

Shaking with every stroke, Vedran managed to nod and moan something that sounded like an affirmative, so Aleyn kept going, running his hand faster up and down Vedran’s slick cock. “That’s it, you’re doing so well... Try to let go now, take a deep breath, that’s right, just like that...” The words kept pouring out of him until he wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying, but he tried to keep sounding calm and supportive, even when the tension was starting to get to him too. “I want to see you come so much, it’ll be so amazing, you deserve to feel this good - it’s okay to need it, and - and I’ll be right here for you....” 

Vedran’s world seemed to narrow until all it contained was Aleyn, the words less important than the tone, the closeness, the steady motion of the hand on his cock, wearing down the instinct to resist. It gave way like a crumbling dam, washed out in the bursts of come that sprayed Aleyn’s hand, sprayed across the both of them, spurted in shuddering waves with enough pressure to spatter the sheets. Vedran couldn’t breathe until it was all out, but then the air from his lungs seemed to carry away all his tension, leaving him feeling weak and lightheaded, exhausted but relieved. His emotions had broken with his release as well, guilt and confusion slinking back in to fill in the cracks around his euphoria. But Aleyn was there, moving immediately to hold him, close and safe. Vedran turned his head, but his voice hadn’t recovered and he felt so spent he couldn’t muster energy for more than the gentlest kiss. And that was all he could manage, blackness pressing in on his consciousness...

With Vedran in his arms, gone limp and still gasping for breath, trembling faintly at the slightest touch, Aleyn felt almost as satisfied as he had after his own orgasm. A certain pride mingled with his gratitude and comfortable exhaustion. Although Vedran was too drained even for much kissing, let alone conversation, all that mattered was the closeness. Granted, their skin was stuck together slightly by Vedran’s come, but it wouldn’t take long for his ritual to clean that up. “I love you,” Aleyn whispered to him, and thought he felt a slight nod in response. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Without fully letting go, he managed to reach down far enough to grab the corner of the blanket and pull it up over both of them, moving back quickly to cuddle Vedran against his chest once more. Vedran’s eyes were half-shut, his breathing slow now with only the occasional little hitch. When Aleyn gathered him up again, he clung to him drowsily, muttering something incomprehensible. Aleyn chose to take it as a ‘thank you’. Falling asleep with Vedran draped over him, warm and lovely and (for once) totally relaxed, took only a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
